Knock it Off!
by LeakySneakyOprichniki
Summary: Silver is pushed into a friendly visit. Bunsen doesn't think silver is welcome..."At an arms length!" Bunsen Roars.


"Come on! Maybe you could come just for a little while?" Kotone begged him, tugging at his arm. She really wanted him to come over. She was hoping to get to know him better. But, he wasn't to keen on the idea.

"Fine." He finally gave in, "but not _too_ long." He grumbled.

She smiled widely, taking him in an excited hug. She refused to let him shove her away. After grudgingly prying her off of him, he followed Kotone back to her house in New Bark town. He quietly sulked the whole way there. What had he gotten himself into now?

"Hi, Mom," Kotone skipped into the house. She took off her shoes and bag, and placed them near the door. Silver took off his shoes after her.

"Hey Honey. Nice to see you again Silver." Kotone's mother waved, flashing a bright smile.

Silver waved passively.

"I'm making some home made soup and egg rolls for dinner." She was chopping up vegetables, and looking at a book propped open on a stand in front of her.

"Sounds great!" Kotone chirped. "Say, where's Bunsen?"

"He's out in the back taking a nap." Her mother pointed to the porch door across from the kitchen. "I'll let you two know when dinner is ready."

"Kay, Mom." The two walked through the door and into the back yard.

"Bunsen!" Kotone called.

Silver winced.

The Typhlosion, that had been lying down in the middle of the yard by the trampoline, perked up groggily. He stretched in the evening sunlight for a second before scampering up on all fours, and then into a march on two. He smiled happily at his trainer, and then it instantly turned into a scowl. He had spotted Silver, his arms crossed beside her. Silver broke into a cold sweat.

"Whoa there big guy!" Kotone moved out of the way. Bunsen confronted Silver with a loud roar, the spots on his blue back igniting.

"Nice to see you again, too." Silver hastily backed away.

"Bunsen Burner!" Kotone scorned. "Be nice." The Typhlosion shrunk in a little, its ears falling flat against his head.

He grumbled angrily, but obeyed her. He eyed Silver with squinting eyes as he lay down on the grass beside his trainer.

"That's a good boy." She patted his head. He didn't take his eyes off Kotone's rival. Silver squirmed as he stood bare foot in the grass. Bunsen's gaze was burning a hole into his conscious.

"Now that that's over, you want to jump on the trampoline?" She swung her arms around.

"Hmmm," He pondered. "Never been on one…"

"Really?"

"No."

"Well then, come on." She grabbed his arm, and tugged him along.

She climbed on the rim of the trampoline, and slipped through the opening of the safety net. She stood in the center and waited for Silver. He stood up quietly and leaned on the net.

"Aren't you going to jump?" She cocked her head to the side, and pouted.

"No"

"Why not?" Kotone frowned. She grabbed at his arms and pulled him into jumping. "It's fun. At least try…For me?"

Silver grumbled. "Fine…" He blushed slightly as he jumped on his own free will.

"Say, how about we make it a contest?"

Something flashed in Silvers eyes. It was like the quick whip and twinkle of a flame. Kotone smiled inwardly. She knew Silver, he liked competition.

"And what would that be?" he questioned.

"Let's see who can jump higher. If I win you have to do anything I want for two days. If you win, I'll stop nagging."

"Deal" they shook on it and there little 'competition' began.

"Looks like I win…" Silver gloated.

Kotone grumbled. He only won because he was taller.

"Don't rub it in Silver." She rolled her eyes.

"I think I reserved the right to." He smirked and bounced into a back flip, landing perfectly in the trampoline's nylon center.

"You dirty little show-off…." Kotone stuck her tongue out at him, bouncing and then tripped him with her foot. He only fell, to bounce off his strong back and right back up on his feet. So, she tried again and again to trip him. It eventually turned into another game. Shirking in playful laughter, Kotone succeeded in knocking him off his balance. In an instant reaction he pulled her down with him; both laughing.

Kotone marveled at his smile. Silver's smile was such a rare sight. She was so used to seeing his default scowl. She though she deserved a metal. She got Silver to play and laugh with her.

And then they stopped, and the backyard fell silent. She had fallen on top of him.

They stared for what felt like an hour. Hard metallic eyes met soft chocolate ones-Faces only centimeters away. Mustering their courage, they kissed.

Only to have to rip away at the sound of a familiar angry roar…

End


End file.
